Parce qu'on a le temps
by Loveroad
Summary: OS HPDM - "Il tremble. Il est là, plaqué contre ce mur, et il tremble. Et je crois que je tremble aussi."


Bon, juste un petit... _truc_ - que je trouve nul - pas très travaillé ou recherché, et pas du tout sérieux, qui m'est juste tombé dessus un soir - où Crabounette me bassinait pour que j'écrive - en écoutant une de mes chanson préférée.

Le premier qui trouve la dite chanson, je lui offre euuuh... rien du tout? Si jamais ça vous intéresse quand même, un indice : à partir du 691eme.

Je m'étais dit que mon prochain OS serait pour Drakky, parce qu'elle m'avait demandé un souvenir avant que je parte en Croatie et que j'avais commencé un autre OS HPDM en étant là-bas, mais je ne trouve pas qu'elle mérite ce... _truc_. Alors si elle veut considérer cet OS comme à elle, je l'y autorise, mais si j'arrive à finir l'autre, il sera aussi à elle.

Et puis c'est aussi pour Crabounette, pas parce que c'est elle qui m'a forcée à écrire ce... _truc_, mais parce que c'est elle qui m'a conseillée et qui s'est retrouvée obligée de me corriger (héhé!).

L'univers, les personnages et le décor appartiennent à notre déesse à tous, JK Rowling.

Voilà voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise (avec un peu d'espoir)!

**Parce qu'on a le temps**

Il tremble. Il est là, plaqué contre ce mur, et il tremble. Et je crois que je tremble aussi.

Il était arrivé dans ce couloir, faisant sa ronde de préfet, et j'étais arrivé dans ce même couloir, le hasard ayant guidé mes pas pendant cette balade nocturne.

Il avait haussé un sourcil et lancé la première pique avant même de penser à me retirer des points. Notre haine passera toujours avant son devoir, et toujours avant la guerre entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Parce que c'est lui, parce que c'est moi. _Parce que c'est nous_.

Les remarques acerbes avaient vite dégénéré en poings acérés. Très vite même, étant donné que ces dernières semaines, nos relations s'étaient particulièrement détériorées - plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, du moins.  
>On n'avait même pas pensé à sortir nos baguettes, parce qu'on voulait satisfaire cette rage contenue, cette haine qui brûlait nos entrailles. Parce qu'entre nous, c'est plus sauvage, plus <em>primitif<em>.  
>Quelque part, les choses sont mieux sans nos sortilèges. Il se défoule, je me défoule. Il exprime sa haine, je lui explique la mienne. Et, qu'on se mette d'accord, on est à peu près à forces égales. On peut se blesser, mais pas se tuer. Les sorts n'auraient pas permis cette limite. Les sorts auraient finis par nous détruire.<p>

J'ai fini par réussir à prendre le dessus et il a fini plaqué, immobilisé contre ce mur. Il tremblait. Et je crois bien que je tremblais aussi. De rage, de nos efforts pour soumettre l'autre.

Et puis, on était tous les deux haletants, on essayait de reprendre notre souffle. J'ai fermé les yeux et baissé la tête, et elle a fini appuyée contre son épaule. Et aucun de nous deux n'a bougé.

J'ai fini par me demander pourquoi on se haïssait tant, pourquoi on s'en voulait à chaque instant. Et comme pour répondre à ma question, il a commencé à dire, entre deux souffles:

« Potter… Je t'en veux. Je t'en veux, de n'avoir aucun effort à faire pour qu'on te respecte. Je t'en veux de n'avoir qu'à parler pour te faire écouter. Je t'en veux de n'avoir qu'à sourire pour te faire admirer. Je t'en veux de ne pas détester la personne que tu es.  
>Je t'en veux d'avoir le choix et d'avoir un destin qui n'est pas encore scellé. Je t'en veux de ne pas avoir d'un destin qui ne te correspond pas, et qui te révulse. Je t'en veux de ne pas détester la personne que tu deviendras. Je t'en veux de n'avoir pas d'espoirs parentaux qui pèsent sur tes épaules. Je t'en veux d'avoir pu te trouver une seconde famille qui t'accepte comme tu étais.<br>Je t'en veux de pouvoir rire et pleurer sans qu'on se moque de toi. Je t'en veux de ne pas avoir de masque à porter. Je t'en veux de pouvoir compter sur tes amis, et pouvoir leur confier n'importe quoi sans qu'ils te trahissent.  
>Je t'en veux de me haïr sans me connaître. Je t'en veux de réussir à ce que je m'en veuille à moi-même. Je t'en veux de t'en vouloir autant sans raison fondée. Je m'en veux de te désirer avec toutes les raisons fondées au monde, et de n'avoir rien à faire contre ça. »<p>

Il était sincère, ça se sentait. Il était sincère _pour la première fois_. J'ai rouvert les yeux vers lui pour le voir. Il avait les yeux levés au plafond, et fixait quelque chose, comme s'il était gêné, ou comme s'il essayait de se concentrer. Ou encore, qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce qui était entrain de se passer.  
>Ensuite, par mon manque de réponse, il a rebaissé ses yeux, pour croiser les miens. Et nos regards se sont croisés.<p>

Il tremble. Il est là, plaqué contre ce mur, et il tremble. Et je crois que je tremble aussi.  
>Mais ce n'est plus de rage. Mais ce n'est plus de nos efforts pour soumettre l'autre.<br>C'est d'émotion.  
>Il a les larmes aux yeux. J'ai les larmes sur mes joues. Je les sens, elles sont là. Elles mouillent mes joues, et coulent.<br>Mais ce n'est pas de tristesse.  
>C'est d'émotion.<p>

Même après toutes ces années, on vient juste d'avoir le sentiment qu'on se rencontre pour la première fois.

Je l'observe, je le détaille et le décortique. Ce que je vois me plaît. Le Draco que je viens de rencontrer me plaît.

Alors, je l'embrasse. Parce que c'est la chose que j'ai eu envie de faire. Parce que c'est ce que je devais faire. Parce que c'est évident. Parce que si on s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans ce couloir ce soir, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Parce que _nous sommes une évidence_.

Le baiser s'est approfondi, un peu hésitant, mais naturel et vertigineux. Surtout vertigineux.

Et quand je me suis retiré, il m'a souri.  
>Cela ne va pas être facile tous les jours, mais on peut le faire. On doit le faire. Parce que sinon, on va se détruire. Et en emporter d'autres avec nous.<br>Parce que sinon, on ne va pas survivre.  
>On va devoir apprendre. Apprendre à s'aimer, apprendre à convaincre les autres, apprendre à être ensemble et plus l'un contre l'autre. Mais ça ira.<br>Parce qu'on a le temps.


End file.
